Nighttime Stories
by Aizawa Harumi
Summary: This time. Definitely.


**PS : English isn't my native languange, so sorry about the mistakes ;;w;;**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nighttime Stories <strong>

**. **

**. **

**. **

.

.

.

Once upon a time, half past one to be exact, in a peaceful nighttime. Sounds such as ticking clocks and crying cicadas were quite interrupting. Every second, every minute, every hour, Kano would just flip the light novel's pages or blink rapidly as eyelids were getting heavier.

Sitting on a couch in the middle of this HQ, could no longer attempting his urge to stay all night those yellow eyes began to shut. He dropped his book onto his lap while slumping to side hesitantly. 'Uh I give up' he thought and was ready to lose for the sleepiness.

Well at least, he was supposed to do so when that blonde head of his was floating in the air, instead. He peeked an eye through an empty space above him. After keeping the sight intensely for about ten seconds, that he regained his whole consciousness instantaneously.

Kano hurled his body up almost in inhuman speed, "K-Kido?! Since when you-"

"It's okay, get some rest." said the girl. She immediately pushed him on the forehead back into laying position and seemed to cut off in the middle of his talk. Gently, that girl named Kido did.

"-got here?" he managed to finish.

The figure slowly flickered into a full view. Her purple hood was up like most always, shadowed over the nose while making him see less of her shady face. True, even a simple touch like that could break her concealing power. Kano was special. Which made her think that maybe he _is_ special.

"I was just here anyway," she added without having a look on the boy's face. He shook his head to regained his composure.

"Okaay~" Kano purposely said in childish way. "Aw leader is so thoughtful~ How sweet- Alright I'm sorry! Don't hit me!" he whined in desperate. Kido lowered her fist, "Fine" she glared off. Thus Kano heaved out in relief.

While ignoring his stupidness, the green haired crossed her arms. Unpleasantly. Curiosity causing him to bit his lower lip as his playful gaze fixed on her figure. "Leader, I have a story to tell~"

"Story?" Kido raised an eyebrow, "What story?" she mumbled.

"A scary story!" Came his mischievous demeanor.

'This brat' she thought, "No."

The cat-eyed boy let out a sigh, "It was no good? Then how about some nighttime stories?" he suggested once again. You wouldn't give up yet, will you?

When the harsh was ready to plug her earphone in, he quickly added, "These will be different, I promise" he glanced jadedly.. Wait, why? As if he was saying 'you have to listen' so she shrugged her shoulders an okay

"Good.. Then, the first story would be about.. Hands!"

"Wha..?"

_In the backyard of our orphanage, winter time. _

_My tiny legs ran towards my 'friend #1' as the warm muffler I wear trailed behind. "Kido-saan," I called loudly before stopping my steps. "Kano w-waiit!" From afar, I could hear my 'friend #2' trying to approach as well. _

_The green haired frowned, "Didn't I tell you? There's no need for the -san." she pouted lightly. _

_I slapped myself as for realization, "Aaa sorry! Um.. Kido~" My cheeks flushed, embarrased as I said that. I could barely catch her mouth muttering 'gross'. Well okay, that wasn't really a matter. _

_Finally.. I got to talk to her casually. Assumed that I could never do such a thing, especially after asking her to hit me right in the short first meeting. I really am the lucky one to still receive her kindness. _

_Eh, something- no, someone hid behind me. _

_"Oh. It's the keigo boy," Kido stated plainly. The mentioned one yelped scaredly. As expected from the combination of baby animal and toddler. I snickered, "C'mon Seto~ A cute girl won't bite you!" _

_After that the girl hand-chopped the back of my neck. Geh. I fell my face first and quickly stood up. "S-So cold! Your hands are freezing!" ignoring my pain I told her straightly in the face. Kido's palms were trembling too.. _

_So I squeezed her hands in mine, "Here!" I gave her my gloves. _

_The girl blinked. _

_"No rejection ok? You gave me this scarf so think that as a return.. And a friendly exchange!" I grinned wide. _

_She looked at me and the gloves, "Okay.. Sh- Kano.." she murmured. And so Kido put on the black gloves nervously. Surprisingly, Seto also offered some help afterward, seemed not wanting to do nothing. In Seto way. _

_Both of me and Kido said simultaneously, "No keigo." _

"Poor Seto, huh?" he finished.

Kido giggled at the end of his story then nodded an agreement. "But how that supposed to be a story about 'hands'? Idiot," she asked while wagging her arm.

Kano catched it with one swift motion. "What I'm saying is ; I didn't know this! Your hands are smaller than I thought they were to be.." he answered a random answer with a goofy smile. "Huh? Well whatever," she said in return.

"Yu~sh, the second is a story about legs!"

_I was on my way back from school ; all alone. _

_Well frankly, a few minutes ago there was Seto with me, then we splitted to do another 'Tsubomi Search'. School was no fun, we couldn't adapt. And in the end everything was all for naught. _

_But I could admit that the middle schooler appearance wasn't bad at all. Not mine, but the sailor kind uniform plus that skirt that certain someone wear which is pretty rare. Back there I felt like I would cry of joy from the sight. _

_But again, heck, I wouldn't literally do that. And If I really did then it would mean suicidal. _

_"Oof! W-What's wrong?" I asked frantically as that little brunette girl I bumped earlier start to cry. _

_Was it my fault? _

_She raised her chin and pointed out somewhere up, "I-I got my balloon stuck.. And n-now I can't reach it.." she explained while sniffling. _

_Nope, it wasn't. _

_My eyes followed the index's direction and soon caught a blue object protruding within branches of a medium height tree around. I got my heels back on her, "Oh no worries! Nii-chan will get it back for you!" I, Kano Shuuya, puffed my chest out smugly. _

_The little girl's expression brighten. Even without looking, I knew. Grinning, I stood at the tips of my toes. "Hm?" Yet I got nothing to grab. Ok, so this time I tried to jump a lil' bit. _

_...But failing over and over again miserably. What the?! Man.. This wasn't cool. _

_"Almost!" I hissed beneath my breath. _

_Out of blue, someone hopped from behind me then snatched the balloon's tail. As a green head passed me and landed safely onto ground, my jaw fell. _

_"Here! Take a better care of it, okay?" the voice demanded cheerfully while handing that damn blue balloon to the little girl. She clapped her hand excitedly, "Thanks onee-sama!" the little girl bowed then walked away. _

_Afterward, the 'onee-sama's fingers tapped my shoulder from beside, her free hand was waving at the brunette. _

_"Psh.. 'Nii-chan' was no use after all." _

_"How cruel!"_

"That was the first time I noticed that Kido actually has gotten taller than meee! Even Seto!" he facepalmed in disbelief mock.

Kido cocked her head, "'Although I used to be the tallest between us three' is what you're going to say, right? I've heard it like thousands time already." she sighed.

Kano pouted while mumbling, "Please understand my position here.."

"But I can't."

"Eh? You heared?!"

Kido hummed lazily.

The blonde haired who seemed not to realize that, stuck out a hand for her longer bangs instead. "Aah, It's a bit tangled here, see?" said Kano, parting the hair.

"..Oh." Kido backed herself at first but then stayed still, letting him to do so. Maybe the fact that she wasn't awake utterly was a cause..

"Come closer" he whispered an order.

The girl was being comply and slumped slight. The cat-liked boy made a faint pleasant noise as the corner of his lip twitched into a smirk. Thanks to the dim light which had covered that from being seen.

Finished with the smoothing, he continued to brush the green curtain aside. Their eyes met at one moment. "What?" she asked to the chuckling Kano.

"Pft, next is about hair.."

_"Uwaah T-Tsubomi!" _

_The called one abruptly turned back with a shocked look. 'Oh no' was written all over her face. Kido stared widely at the blaze coming from the frying pan. "D-Did you do an unnecessary thing with the dish.. Again, onee-chan?!" the younger girl paled. _

_Other girl in red muffler sniffed, "I-I'm sorry!" tears welled in her brown eyes. _

_Reaally. It'd be good if Kido cooked for us sometimes~ Unless when nee-chan helped though. What's breakfast going to be like today? I wondered. _

_Still, this was truly interesting. Seto you should've seen this you bed head! I couldn't suppress the laughter I had been holding. As expected from what would happen next, Kido shot a murderous glare afterward, shutting me death. _

_But the second attack was fully unpredictable which I knew a bit too late. And so a whizzing flip-flop whacked me on the face, "Gah!" I groaned, stumbling but luckily managed to clasped onto kitchen's hallway. _

_"Shut up and don't just stand there! You better bring me the water, now!" ordered the flip-flop suspect. _

_As I recollect my conciousness, I swore that I could vaguely watched something like red flower dancing at the end of Kido's hair. _

_Wait a minute. _

_Now I was the one who stared wide at the swinging green hair. Surely I ignored the order as I yelled, "Your hair.. Your hair's on fire!" _

"Whoa. Kido was crying reaally hard that Seto, Aya-nee, and I had to calmed her with all our might," stated Kano.

"That-!" she coughed, "I have reasons.." voice trailed off.

"Of course you do!" his fingers were twirling her bangs still.

Kido made an adorable 'hmph' as response. "Ok. Enough with the stories. Now sleep," demanded Kido with her usual monotone.

Later, somehow Kano had her cheek cupped in his hand. "Buuut, this kind of view really is nice in awhile y'know~?"

He was gazing squarely at her face. _Kido's_ face.

"Wh-What the hell is that?!" she stuttered.

The girl in purple hood quickly tossed the nearest thing she could get right onto his face. "Ow?!"

He shoved the book that was covering his nag mouth, pretty good. The first thing for Kano to saw was that Kido pulling more of her hood. She was trying to show less of how her face had flushed slightly, sure thing.

But of course, from Kano's point of view this wouldn't be so useful, for now.

Yet what Kano did was a complete opposite. There he attached into those black-as-night eyes which he found very stunning.

Genuine ear-reaching smile appeared on the deceiver's face, leaving a long crack on his earlier mask. Even Kido was still Kido. Kido, the person who would do things and scatter his facade easily, like what just happened before.

Oh, also, she was warm. Warm enough to aroused him.

Humming, Kano stirred his body and cuddled onto her stomach. The tickling feel, for sure, snapped her attention. Kido looked down in annoyance.

"H-Hey!"

In a same time, Kano secretly pecked the stomach mischievously. Kido had thought he muttered something afterward. She flinched. "What?" she hissed while leaning down.

"Hehehe~ Now, now.. This is the last but not the least story I would like to tell you, really." He poked her lightly on the stomach. She startled, "About.. Stomach..?"

"Mm,"

_Mekakushi Dan was implementing a recon mission. _

_Unfortunately, the enemies found out way too early. They had immediately sent guys to chased after us. The guys were fast-approaching, and furthermore, using gun fire. We really needed to find a way out and quick. _

_"What in the world is this mansion..? Where were we come from again?!" complained the Hikki-NEET and was saying it to his phone. That girl in the phone, Ene grumbled, "Well be patient, master! I'm trying my best to navigate yet it's still no use!" _

_We all ran in a line. Splitting in this kind of situation, somehow, would be pointless. _

_From the very right was Hibiya, then Konoha, then Momo, then Shintaro and Ene, then Seto carrying Mary on his back, then me, and then Kido. The 11 years old boy raised his voice, "Have.. Have we lost them?" _

_"I.. Maybe.. Gotta keep moving.." leader answered beneath her breath. As we barely made another turn to left, a loud deafening 'BANG' resounded throughout the mansion. _

_"Kido!" _

_I reflexively turned my head a left and saw with my own eyes, that the girl's body fell backward and began to flicker. And then more bullets planted inside her stomach which made a 'ratatata' noise.__She massively coughed blood.__I quickly dove in, embracing her limp body._

_I stunned, "Aa.. Aaaaaaah!" _

The deceiver stared up blankly, "So that's what I called a scary story from before.."

"Shuuya, I'm so sorry" Kido's voice turned husky, slowly disappearing.

Ah... Just like old days...

While Kano was imagining her shape, voice, and scent.. His red eyes finally returned to his yellowish one. To the now reality.

He murmured wistfully in agony, "Sorry.. I couldn't save you, Tsubomi.."

Next time.

I'll do _anything_ it takes to save the one I love,

So that everyone.. I.. wouldn't need to experience any of this losing, anymore.

-with that the boy swore deep inside his heart.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Nighttime Stories**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Ng..?"

"Ah, Kano, good morning."

"What.. Happened.."

"Last night. You fell asleep on the couch, remember?"

"...Of course-"

This time..

"-Mornin' Kido~!"

Definitely.

.

.

.

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Fin **

**Story owned by Aizawa Harumi**

**A/N:**

To be frankly, about this fanfic, I accidentally attached the wrong file with different ending cx

This was supposed to have a happy ending.. *cries*

I'm so sorry! This is suck. XD  
>See ya~<p> 


End file.
